Insanity!
by 8Silent Dreams8
Summary: okay a rp me and a friend did! I promise we were not on crack when we did this!


A/N: this is just some complete random thing... n.n and yes I know this should go in a cross over but its not... My friend and I role played this today and we thought I should post it.

Characters: Me: Cpt. Jack Sparrow, Juuhachi (android 18), Riku, and Sephiroth. My friend: Ansem, Vegeta, Axel, and Pain (aka Paine we forgot the 'e' )

Disclaimer: Don't own!

Warning: OOC

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow: (wanders down the peer he is on, stumbling slightly as he sings. Well more like mumbles the words to the pirate song.) And reeealy bad eggs….

Juuhachi: (looks around her new surroundings) What the? When did I get to a port?

Sparrow: (sees her and walks over) Ah a new face! (he takes off his hat and bows slightly stumbling a bit)

Juuhachi: (raises a brow) Are you… drunk?

Sparrow: No, I am Captain Jack Sparrow. (he grinned at her)

Juuhachi: (rolls her eyes) … whatever… (looks around) Now where did that veggie head go…?

Axel: (Walks around looking for Sora then notices Vegeta who has his head stuck in a barrel.) o.O;…… (Walks up and pokes him.) "…..I uh…… think you aren't going about that the right way…….."

Vegeta: (Yells random cuss words at Axel but it only sounds like he is mumbling since his head is still in the beer filled barrel.)

Pain: (Appears out of nowhere and looks over at Vegeta and Axel then rolls her eyes as she walks over and pulls Vegeta out of the barrel by his left leg then sets him down.)

Vegeta: (Can't see strait.)

Sparrow: (looks over at Vegeta) Ah! My rum! (runs over to it) My rum! (looks like he is about to cry) It's all gone…. Why is the rum always gone!

Juuhachi: Shut up drunk… (rolls her eyes and looks at Vegeta) I am surrounded by drunks… (looks around and sees a barrel of water and dunks Vegeta's head in it) Better? No okay. (Grins and dunks him again)

Riku: (walks up to them with a frown on his face) I am in the most tasteless clothes possible… (looks at his English man outfit)

Juuhachi: (looks at him then at her clothes and her eye twitches) …

Axel: (Looks at Riku then at Juuhachi then down at his own cloths then pouts.) "…..I want new cloths!"

Vegeta: (His vision finally focuses and he glares at Juuhachi.) "I wasn't drunk you incompetent machine!... The blasted transportation services this world provides is HORRIBLE!"

Pain: (Rolls her eyes.) "Hardly a service…."

Juuhachi: (grins) I know you weren't. (looks at Axel with a raised brow) I'll trade clothes.

Riku: (looks at the group and frowns) I don't need to waste my time here… I have more important things to do… (would glare but is wearing a blindfold.)

Sparrow: (looks up from his crying over lost rum and walks over to Vegeta getting a little to close) I have an excellent ship that can take you anywhere in the world swiftly. -

Juuhachi: (looks at him and glares) … (turns back to Axel) Well?

Axel: o.O;; "no thanx…." (Thinks for a moment.) "…..Yeah… no thanx…"

Vegeta: (Gets a disgusted look on his face as he shoves Jack back.) "Get lost! I don't need your crummy ship!..." (Begins to float.)

Pain: (Looks at Jack and flies around him then looks at the ship.) "Yeah…. I think I'll have to agree with Vegetable head over there…. It's pretty crummy…"

Sparrow: (gets a hurt look but is swiftly over it as he pushes past Vegeta to get to another barrel) Ah more rum. -

Juuhachi: (glares over at Riku) If your leaving give me your clothes.

Riku: And what walk around naked?

Juuhachi: (smirks) I'm sure all those men out there would be gentle.

Riku: o.O;; (shudders) That's just wrong….

Juuhachi: (smirks) I don't care.

A portal above everyone opens and a man steps out he is wearing clothes like Commador, and has long silver hair.

Sephiroth: … (looks around with cold eyes) Great… not here either… (looks and sees Riku) …. A mini me… interesting….

Riku: (frowns)

Axel: (Looks at Sephiroth.) "….You found him yet?..."

Pain: (Floats around looking for the rest of her trio.) "I never thought I would say this but I actually miss them…"

Vegeta: (Looks around.) "…Why are we here anyway?... That last thing I remember was training then feeling REALLY sick to my stomach then ending up here."

Axel: "…Yeah….You can blame the heartless for that…."

Vegeta: "….Heartless?"

Axel: "There are these little black things that go around and steel peoples hearts.)

Juuhachi: So that explains the ghastly pink thing that came out of Krillin…. (sighs and looks at Axel) So what did these 'heartless' do?

Riku: They engulfed your world in darkness… I'm guessing that you two are the only survivors…

Sparrow: (looks at the group) Oh you mean like those little beasties over there? (points past the group to a horde of heartless coming there way)

Sephiroth: (ignoring them he looks at Axel) Do you know where he is?

Axel: "Hey…. What did I say before?... I can't give any info away….." (Looks at Juuhachi.) "….You want to know what they do?... They hog all the hearts for themselves that's what they do!" (Pouts.)

Pain: (Rolls her eyes.) "….Oh get over it!"

Vegeta: (Smirks.) "…..I would like to see them TRY to take my heart!..."

Axel: - "Actually they have tried time and again to get yours and you kept killing them off like they were some infestation….. I own a lot of thanx to you for that. You saved us a lot of trouble you did!" -

Vegeta: "Those insects!... Were the heartless!"

Axel: (Nods.) -

Sephiroth: (frowns slightly then pulls out his Masamune and holds it up to Axel's Neck) Tell me where he is… now…

Sparrow: Not that it matters to any of you apparently but I think they want something from you… -;

Juuhachi: (sighs and kicks one as hard as she can when it gets to close to her) Stupid heartless…

Riku: (pulls out his keyblade) … This is annoying…

Juuhachi: Your annoyed? Try finding out that to only other survivor of your planet is some stupid monkey…

Vegeta: (Glares at Juuhachi.) "…..Hey! Show a little respect!"

Axel: (Looks at Vegeta.) "….No…. I think she has a point there….." (Looks at Sephiroth then at the blade that is about to slice his throat.) "….That won't work….. Only the key blade can slay me…" -

Pain: (Lands on Jacks shoulder and rests.)

Sephiroth: I may not be able to hold the key blade but I can control it's wielder… (looks pointedly at Riku)

Juuhachi: Can you save your lovers quarrel for later, I really am fond of my heart.

Sparrow: (looks at Pain) tired?

Sephiroth: (glares at Juuhachi but looks back at Axel)

Riku: I'd gladly kill him… he's a pain…

Axel: (Sighs.) v.v "…I'm only looking for Roxas…."

Vegeta: "……" (Is bored.)

Pain: (Looks at Jack then smacks him.) "….Hey! Don't touch me! PERV!..."

Ansem: (Appears out of nowhere and looks at everyone.) "DARKNESS!"

Juuhachi: (Jumps and throws a heartless at him in surprise) WHAT THE HELL! (holds her chest) I almost had a heart attack…

Sparrow: Yes… yes it is dark… (nods in agreement.)

Riku: (falls back in surprise)

Sephiroth: (glares at him) …

Ansem: "Finally! A place where I don't need this blasted thing!" (Puts his umbrella away. He looks at The heartless clamped onto his arm then pets it.) "There there.."

Axel: (Randomly pulls out a flashlight and turns it on pointing it at Ansem.)

Ansem: (Covers his face and hisses.) "AAHHHHH THE LIGHT! HOW IT BURNS!"

Vegeta: "…..How many more freaks am I going to encounter today?..."

Juuhachi: Go look in the mirror and you'll see the biggest freak of all.

Riku: (sniggers as he kicks a heartless away from him)

Sparrow: (takes the flashlight away from Axel and flashes it at Ansem, turns it off then back on) Wow! What is this thing? (continues turning it on and off in Ansem's face)

Sephiroth: (looks at the idiots surrounding him) how annoying…

Ansem: (Growls at Jack.) " QUIT IT!" (Pulls out his black umbrella and opens it in front of his face.) "HA!"

Vegeta: (Glares at Juuhachi.)

Axel: (Looks at Sephiroth.) "Okay…. You really want to know where Cloud is?... You'll have to give me ten bucks!..."

Sephiroth: (raises a brow) Does it have to be mine? (looks at Vegeta)

Juuhachi: (smirks and picks up a heartless) you know… these ones are kinda cute… I'm sure, Vegeta, since all your stuffed bed time toys are gone you can use these…

Sparrow: (blinks then takes his sword and pokes a hole in it and flashes Ansem) n-n

Riku: … I highly doubt he knows where Cloud is… (mutters under his breath)

Axel: "I know EXACTALLY where he is!..." (Looks at Sephiroth.) "So?..."

Vegeta: (Throws a ki blast at the heartless in Juuachi's hand.)

Pain: (Floats behind Ansem's umbrella then yanks it away from him.)

Ansem: "NOOOOOOOO AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Sparrow: n-n (Flash! flashes Ansem)

Juuhachi: (sniggers as she drops the charred remains of the heartless) tsk tsk… your ruining your toys…

Riku: (grabs the items from the heartless)

Sephiroth: (walks up to Vegeta) I require you give me ten munny

Vegeta: (Looks at Sephiroth.) "…Who the hell do you think you are!.."

Axel: (Covers his eyes knowing what is going to happen to Vegeta.) -

Pain: (Flies over and lifts Ansem's eye lids.)

Ansem: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sephiroth: You don't need to know that. (he holds out his hand expecting to be obeyed)

Juuhachi: (sniggers) This ought to be interesting… (watches the two)

In the back round Sora and his team run by unnoticed, killing off all the heartless and continuing on through the world

Riku: (rolls his eyes as he watches) your right it is…

Sparrow: (grins and continues until the batteries die) hmm… the magic light is broken…

Vegeta: "You're not getting my MONEY!..."

Axel: "Munny…" (Says with a sigh.) Well at least I'll get my ten muns!

Ansem: (Grabs pain and tosses her. He opens his eyes.) "DARKNESS!" -

Riku: (catches a swirly eyed Pain) … o.ô

Juuhachi: (picks Pain up by a wing) what is it…?

Sephiroth: Give me the munny now or I will pry it out of your cold dead fingers…

Sparrow: (is still trying to get the flashlight to work)

Axel: (Tosses a pair of batteries over to Jack.)

Ansem: (Jumps in front of Jack and snatches the batteries before he can catch them.)

Pain: (Is trying to focus.)

Vegeta: (Smirks at Sephiroth.) "And how Exactly do you think you are going to do that!"

Jack: So that will make the magic light work? (smirks then grabs an ore and hits the back of Ansem's head and quickly snatches the batteries)

Juuhachi: (drops Pain on Riku's lap and turns back to Vegeta and Sephiroth)

Riku: o.o;; (looks at Pain unsure of what to do) uhhh you ok?

Sephiroth: (smirks) See this sword? Its so sharp you won't even bleed if I cut you… Do you think you can survive if I use it to cut off your head?

Vegeta: (Smirks.) "No earth made sword can be used to kill a saiyan!"

Axel: "Oh boy!... This is going to be bad…."

Pain: (Looks up at Riku then yawns and falls asleep in his lap.)

Ansem: . "…..Wha……What the!..."

Sephiroth: Shall we test that theory? (goes to cut him down with his sword)

Juuhachi: (starts cheering for Sephiroth) Go silver haired guy!

Riku: … His name is Sephiroth…

Juuhachi: (looks at Riku then back) Okay… Go Sephiroth! n-n

Sparrow: (is trying to figure how to put batteries in the flashlight as he walks around avoiding the fight in a weird way)

Ansem: o.O; (Looks at Jack almost feeling sorry for him.) "…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………" (He sighs then walks over and helps Jack with the batteries.) -.-;

Axel: o.o;

Pain: zzzzzz

Vegeta: (Smirks for a bit then right as the sword is about to cut him he senses Sephiroth's power.) "OMG!" (Quickly jumps out of the way.) "Here! Take your blasted munny!"

Sephiroth: (smirks and takes the munny and gives it to) Axel your munny… now tell me what I want our I kill you as slowly and painfully as possible…

Juuhachi: (gives a pout) You should still kill him!

Riku: -.-;; Can I go now?

Sparrow: Ah! Thank you good sir! (walks away while playing with the flashlight) n-n

Axel: (Takes the munny then smiles at Sephiroth.) "…Thank you my good sir!... But I already told you… I can't give that info to you….." (Says then runs away as fast as he can jack sparrow style.)

Ansem: (Sighs in relief for Jack is not pointing the light at him.)

Vegeta: o.o; (Is trembling.)

Sephiroth: (smirks then counts out loud) 5…. 4…. 3…. 2…. 1…. 0…. (appears in front of Axel and holds the Masamune up to his neck) Care to try that again…?

Juuhachi: (sniggers) at the trembling Vegeta

Sparrow: (is flashing everyone with the flashlight) FLASH!

Riku: (wants to leave but still has a sleeping Pain on him)

Axel: --;; (Sighs.) "Oh yeah! Well take this!" I hope this works (Pulls out another random flashlight and flashes it in Sephiroths face.) "HA!"

Vegeta: o.O;;

Ansem: o.o;;

Sephiroth: (his cat like eyes narrow as he presses the sword deeper into his neck) I hope you like your blood on the outside of your body…

Riku: o.o;;;

Juuhachi: I think I died… just a little….

Sparrow: That's not the person your supposed to do it on! (walks to Ansem and flashes him) This is the person who screams like a girl when you flash him! -

Ansem: "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Pain: (Wakes up) O.O

Vegeta: o.O;;

Axel: -;; "Okay okay!... He's at hollow bastion…."

Sephiroth: (smirks) good boy… (turns and starts to leave but not before cutting the flashlight in half)

Riku: looks at Pain okay can you get off me now?

Juuhachi: I'm bored now… Come on Veg-head… Lets go find a place to stay…. (mutters) I can't believe HE had to be the one to survive…

Sparrow: (turns and runs off to find Elisabeth and Will)

Ansem: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (Stops.) "Oh…………………………………………….DARKNESS!"

Vegeta: "OMFG!" (Walks over and smacks Axel.) "….Why in the Hell would you flash a light in that guys face!..."

Axel: - "It worked on Ansem and well they both have the same color hair…….."

Pain: (Rolls her eyes.)

Juuhachi: (glares at Ansem) SHUT UP! (throws Pain at him)

Riku: Good she's off… gets up and leaves

Sparrow: Elizabeth Will! Look what I have! It's a magic light! - (they all leave)

TEH END

* * *

A/N: And the moral of this story is...!!! Don't eat to much sugar! XD

* * *


End file.
